


Candle light - Different ending

by Doctor_Sigma



Series: Candle light [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I tried making this funny, M/M, They are being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: This fic is an alternative ending to part one of the series. The idea for this came from tumblr:   Imagine yoir OTP, lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent.And them Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed. First part does not have to be read to understand what is happening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So! an Alternate ending to the first part. The beginning will be the same as on the first part, but the middle and the ending are different!

The room was dark, nearly empty of any light, the only source the few candles along the wall on the table. The light shone a beautiful red and yellow light, flickering just strongly enough for them to see each other, but lightly so as to not disturb the quiet of the night.

They were lying on their backs on the bed, peacefully. The only noise heard was Chairman Meow's purring from somewhere near their feet, where he was resting. They stared deep into each other’s eyes, the shining light blue colour of topaz and the golden of a booming flower during the hot summer day, met. Right now, all their troubles went away as they lay in the soft bed together, breathing in sync, gazing at each other.

Magnus was the first to move, after long minutes of peaceful bliss of the autumn night. He moved closer to Alec, turning on his right side so he was facing the blue eyes currently staring at him. He moved his left arm so it was lying on Alec's stomach and bowed down slightly towards the shorter, kissing him lightly on the head. Magnus let his head rest against the other's. 

Alec laced his fingers through Magnus' and smiled up at the Warlock. He breathed deeply, relaxing into the warmth of his boyfriend next to him. 

As he saw Alec close his eyes Magnus took in the unguarded face before him before following the example and closing his eyes. He lay on the bed, silently, letting go of all the stress of the busy day behind them.

Suddenly Alec sneezed loudly, banging his head against Magnus' who screamed loudly, backing away fast. A thump was heard as Magnus fell off the bed and onto the floor, followed by a loud screech of Chairman Meow who ran out of the room after having had his rest be interrupted.

"M-Magnus!" Alec stammered, moving so that he could see over the edge of the bed and down at the High Warlock who was currently staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. After getting no response, Alec continued, "Are you ok?"

As if a spell had been broken, Magnus rose from the floor with fluid movements, brushing imaginary dust off of himself, looking very much like an annoyed cat. "Of course my dear Alexander!" Magnus grinned, making a shooing motion with his hands, "Now move over. I need sleep!"

Alec chuckled lightly as he moved to make some space for Magnus, who collapsed onto the bed right next to him. "Shut up," came the mumbled words from the immortal who moved to hide his head in the crook of Alec's neck. Alec placed his arms around the other, surrounding him completely.

Soon enough they were about to fall asleep again, and as Magnus relaxed and let sleep take him he hear the whispered words coming from Alec. _I love you Mags._

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this turned out but I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
